That's Who Phoebe Terese Was
by the ultimateSora
Summary: She was just everyone's awkward friend, or so she thought. One shot.


**note:** here's a little one-shot. Dorothy Ann is probably going through her sixth(?), seventh(?) last name from my end here, and there is mention of R/W. :)

* * *

**that's who phoebe terese was**  
by, the ultimateSora

Phoebe watched as the Homecoming court made their way to the center of the commons where the dance was being held. Her date had ditched her for his ex-girlfriend, and it didn't help that her seven friends were in the Homecoming court. If they were seniors, Phoebe knew one of them (Wanda more than likely) would have been Queen. Either Arnold or Carlos would have been voted King.

She looked up at the banners around the commons that the cheerleaders had drawn up to get spirit up for the Homecoming football game. "BEAT BOWIE!", "BANISH THE BULLDOGS!", "WILDCATS #1!" were some of the spirit lifting slogans. The whole place was decorated with silver and blue banners and streamers, and the girls had their large mums pinned their dresses, the juniors and seniors with all silver and all gold (as opposed to the underclassmen having the school colors). Phoebe's silver mum wasn't fancy, unlike Wanda's which had three flowers, as opposed to just one. She could barely walk with hers on, so she (and a lot of girls, Phoebe included) put hers in coat check.

Phoebe looked down at her shoes. She had the largest feet of the girls, and their size made heels hard to walk in (as did her height). So she just sat. A slow song played as the Queen and King had their dance. The court joined them, and Phoebe sighed. Sometimes she wished she had Wanda's fashion sense, Keesha's confidence, or Dorothy Ann's beauty. Everyone knew them. Wanda Li, the junior captain of the drill team. Gorgeous lashes, perfect wardrobe, shiny black hair. Keesha Franklin, lead alto in the choir. Funny, charismatic, excellent taste in music. Dorothy Ann Ewing, president or captain of everything. Perfect GPA, hair, and skin tone.

Who was she? Phoebe Terese, tall, gangly, and as clumsy as an elephant in a china shop. Plain auburn hair, plain green eyes, covered in freckles from head to toe, and looked no older than twelve (or so she felt). She was usually the forgotten one of the girls. Boys never noticed her, and those that did just saw her as a friend. The court ended their dance, and everyone soon danced when the DJ played a fast song. Carlos managed to get Dorothy Ann to gyrate with him, and Wanda was showing off her hip-hop dance skills to Ralphie as Keesha attempted to make Tim dance. Phoebe didn't see Arnold, and she sadly assumed he and his date, one of Wanda's drill teammates, left the party early.

"Where's your date?"

Phoebe turned to see Arnold sitting down beside her. "I could ask you the same."

Arnold nervously smiled, Phoebe feeling her stomach flipped when she noticed his dimples. "She and some of her friends went out to hotbox in someone's car."

Phoebe didn't know what "hotbox" meant, but she didn't bother to ask. "So you're all alone?"

He shrugged and grinned. "I have you."

She bit her lip. That's who she was. She was just the girl to hang out with when your date was hotboxing in a car. That's who Phoebe Terese was. "You have me until Taryn comes back, and then you're back with her."

He shook his head. "She's going to be completely out of her mind. So you never answered my question. Where's your date?"

She bit her lip. "He's making out with his ex right now, probably."

Arnold didn't say anything. When a slow song suddenly came on, he got to his feet, and Phoebe assumed he was going to look for his date. She was surprised, however, when he stepped in front of her and held his hand out. He didn't have to say anything. She took his hand, surprised that it was almost as clammy as hers, and he pulled her close. He tightly held her waist, and she nervously slid her arms around his neck.

He smelled good, was her first thought. He always smelled good. His aftershave was never too strong, and he always smelled fresh and powdery. Phoebe felt his cheek against hers, and she was surprised at the smoothness. He usually had some stubble on his chin, but that night, his face was clean shaven and soft.

"You look gorgeous tonight," he whispered, his tone a little shaky.

"Oh, thanks. You look...nice."

They both nervously chuckled, and Arnold bit his lip. "I wanted...I wanted to ask _you_ to the dance, but I was kinda forced into asking Taryn. Wanda...she had been wanting to set us up for a while, but...but Taryn's not my type."

"You wanted to ask _me_?"

He chuckled. "You seemed shocked."

"Well..." She felt her stomach drop. "I kinda am."

She looked around. Carlos was holding Dorothy Ann tightly, her head resting on his shoulder as if it were the most natural thing in the world for her. Ralphie's hands made their way down to Wanda's butt, and she had a huge grin on her face. Tim looked awkward as Keesha tried to keep him dancing with her. Everyone in the gang knew he _hated_ dancing.

Phoebe wondered what Arnold had meant about Taryn Kelso not being his type. She was on the drill team. Tall, shapely tanned blonde. Blue eyes, bright smile. She was one of the prettiest girls in the class (along with D.A., Keesha, and Wanda), and she was voted for everything, almost. How could she not be his type? She seemed like the perfect girl.

"Pheebs, did you hear me?"

Phoebe snapped from her thoughts and looked at Arnold. There wasn't much of a height difference, maybe an inch or two, and she realized the tips of their noses were touching.

"Um, what?" she asked, her heart beating 200 beats a minute (or so it felt).

"I asked what you were doing next weekend."

She bit her lip and shrugged. "Um, dunno. Probably hanging with the girls."

He grinned, and she noticed his cheeks turn pink. "I was...I was kinda hoping you'd say 'hanging out with you'."

She was beyond confused now, and she became even more confused when he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss lasted probably two seconds, but it was the longest and best two seconds of her life (up to that point). His lips were soft, and there was no stubble to burn her lips. She felt his hands press on her lower back to bring her closer, and she swore time slowed down.

"Wow," was all she could say when he pulled away. She nervously grinned. "That...that was a good first kiss."

"I like you, Pheebs," he blurted, his voice cracking slightly. He nervously swallowed. "A lot."

Then she realized there must be something more to her, especially if Arnold Perlstein liked her. She smiled. That's who she was, then. The girl that Arnold liked. He leaned in again for another kiss, and she gladly accepted.

"Hey, you two, no hanky-panky!" Carlos laughed as he and D.A. danced by them. He turned to D.A. and whispered, "I owe you ten dollars, don't I?"

* * *

**note:** the final chapter for _We Go Out in Stormy Weather_ will probably come soon enough. Don't know yet. 


End file.
